Shadow Pagoda
Samurai's homethread thing Shush no it's mine -Jaguar 10/10- I feel like everyone in my class is judging me rn On a laptop because I have zero interest in a smartphone, but the disadvantage of that is, well, anyone sitting behind me can see what I'm doing . . . I'm probably being judged for listening to anime music :P I don't even watch anime (except a few clips every now and then . . .), the music is just catchy Just took the practice SAT so we're doing basically nothing . . . So I'm just sitting here in Driver's Ed blasting AoT music ----- What the heck, I wasn't even talking and I just got yelled at Because it's always my fault, right Yeah Oh heck I have an 89 in Computer Math and a 91 in Precalc Don't know about the rest of y'all but here a 100 is a perfect grade So this isn't good, my parents are going to kill me for the computer math grade, I need at least a 90 And the functions test, I swear, if I got a B on that . . . It's over 10/12 November: Sorry to break it to you son but you're an autumn month October: No I wanna be a SUMMER month -82 degrees- October: yEAH November: I'm disappointed October: ...don't be disappointed in meeee November: :/ October: FINE -50 degrees- October: MY CHILDREN, FREEEEEEEZE "50 degrees isn't-" Okay but when it's been 80-ish degrees for forever... …. Help, we started learning HTML today It makes sense but the site we're using is horrible I code something, it says it's wrong, and the "solution" is the exact same thing I typed -_- 10/13 Should be doing homework but I'm sitting here trying to come up with a personality and appearance for Alyosha Why do I keep picturing him as a Saiyan Quick he needs a vegetable name 10/14 10/15 Creative Writing today, the attendance question was "If you were stranded on an island forever, who would you bring?" Everyone else: person or member Me: Goku Because you can't go wrong with a Saiyan. I mean, we never specified what kind of threats might be on this island. . . . Except I don't think this island has bacon. Sorry, Goku. 10/18 Looks like I'm the only person who actually comes here . . . Anyway. Today has been horrible so far, in case anyone's wondering. It's 55 and sunny outside, which sounds nice but trust me, it is not. We were outside for Driver's Ed today (going over reference points) and it was so cold, you have no idea. And then I retook my conics test, but I didn't finish and I know I did worse on the retake; hopefully they count the old one because I will take a B over what's probably an F. I couldn't remember how to set up the Pythagorean theorem for a hyperbola (I guess it's not called that because that's only for right triangles, but it's similar) - is "a" still the greatest distance, or does it depend? Yeah, so . . . And also today I had an emotional breakdown for no reason. I hate that I can never ask someone a simple question without breaking down like that. Just when I thought I was finally starting to get better, too. Haha I hate myself :/ I was walking back to class thinking about how much of a failure and a disappointment I am and thinking about death and then this teacher was like "How are you?" and I'm just there like "I'M DOING GREAT :D" Also I hate how I'm so sensitive to everything, I did one exercise wrong yesterday or something and my instructor was like "No it's like this" and I just disappeared inside my stupid shell for the rest of class He DID say it in front of the entire class but I don't know why that bothered me so much And later, everyone else did their form in front of the class, and when he was like "Okay anyone who hasn't gone" I just sat there Yeah I'm fine My battery is at 15%, maybe for a smartphone or something 15% isn't bad but for this laptop, it's about to die any minute now It says I have 59 minutes left but it's lyingCategory:Homethreads